degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Barely Breathing
Barely Breathing is the fourteenth episode of Season 13. This episode aired on November 7, 2013. Main Plot Maya is struggling to find out who started the bullying and begins her relationship with Miles. Sub Plot Dallas reveals to Drew why he is drinking and hooking up with random girls. Third Plot Alli is willing to let go of Leo once and for all but how many chance can he get? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song, Barely Breathing by Duncan Sheik. *This is Maya's second fight, since she fought with Tori Santamaria in Underneath It All. *Maya says to Miles she has kissed only three boys, when she has actually kissed five: Cam multiple times during their relationship, Zig in Doll Parts (2), Tristan in All I Wanna Do and Oliver Dean in the previous episode. *This marks the start of Alli and Leo's third relationship. *This marks the start of Miles and Maya's first relationship. *This marks the start of Maya and Zoë's second conflict. *This marks the first appearances of Grace Cardinal and Neil Martin. *Luke makes his first appearance in this episode since Ray of Light (2). |-| Gallery= vlcsnap-2013-11-01-08h15m47s101.png vlcsnap-2013-11-01-08h15m52s144.png vlcsnap-2013-11-01-08h15m59s224.png vlcsnap-2013-11-01-08h16m03s1.png vlcsnap-2013-11-01-08h20m02s44.png vlcsnap-2013-11-01-08h20m16s216.png Degrassi-1314-1.png vlcsnap-2013-11-01-08h20m25s48.png vlcsnap-2013-11-01-08h20m33s134.png vlcsnap-2013-11-01-08h16m44s163.png vlcsnap-2013-11-01-08h16m54s251.png Let-the-fighting-beginning.png Zoe-got-hands.png swjgth.png End-of-fight.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-01-08h21m06s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-01-08h16m12s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-01-08h16m15s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-01-08h16m22s168.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-01-08h20m48s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-01-08h20m54s85.png 1450668_10152573814054119_749344515_n.png 878uiy.png Hiui.png 87uuuy.png Trrtrt.png Yt878.png 87uui.png Hguyhuio.png Uyuiyiou.png 8yhuiyoy.png 8uiuoiou.png 87uihhhc.png 8uiouiou.png Yuiyuiyu.png 789uiujoghg.png Uiyhuiyu8.png 89uiyyu.png 78uuuiu.png |-| Promos= *TeenNick Promo *TeenNick Promo 2 |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Guest Starring *Alex Harrouch as Leo Lauzon *Kate Hewlett as Margaret Matlin *America Olivo as Ms. Rivas Supporting Cast *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino *Dale Whibley as Neil Martin |-| Quotes= *Mrs. Matlin: "How would you feel if people started spreading lies about your daughter?" *Drew: "I already lost one brother this year... I can't lose another." *Maya in her song about Zoë: "You were a superstar, now you're a has been Thought we were friends, but you were just acting One day I'll watch you die, maybe in your sleep Put you six feet under so you don't make a peep Watch your back, you're dead with a capital D e e e e eeeee The world will be a much better place with out you, Zo e e e e eeeee" *Mrs. Matlin: "Suspended, Maya? For threatening a girl's life?" Maya: "It was a song, do you really think I'm capable of murder?" Mrs. Matlin: "You are grounded, obviously, which means no TV, and no internet." Maya: "You don't get it do you? I was groped by a random jerk today and people look at me like I have a disease, and Zoë gets to go around laughing and flipping her hair going O M G!" Mrs. Matlin: "You can't let them hurt you, you have to turn the other cheek!" Maya: "Mom, do you realize how hard that is when they are at school and online?" Mrs. Matlin: "You don't have to sink to their level, you are better than that." Maya: "Are we done?" Mrs. Matlin: "No. If you wanna press criminal charges against Zoë, we can." Maya: "Seriously?" Mrs. Matlin: "It's gonna be long and it's gonna be difficult, but I want you to know I am on your side." |-| Featured Music= *''"Adagio"'' arranged by Jim McGrath *''"Backstabbing Blues"'' by Olivia Scriven and Eric Osborne *''"Sails"'' by Rodello's Machine *''"Karma"'' by Olivia Scriven *''"Hold On Love"'' by Aaron Hale |-| Links= *Watch Barely Breathing on YouTube *Watch Barely Breathing on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Season 13 Episodes